opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Another Democrat Congresswoman Spouts Off!
by user Jaxhawk Today's blog is about another "brain dead" President Bush hater spouting off once again about something she apparently knows little or nothing about. Congresswoman Ellen Tauscher from the California 10th district is quoted in the following excerpt from "SPIGEL ONLINE" today. This woman is a close friend of Speaker of the House Pelosi and Senator Fienstein. She represents the East bay area of Northern California including Berkley. It is easy to deduce that this woman is a leftist although, Wikapedia biography lists her as a moderate Democrat. There hasn't been a moderate in the Congressional democrat delegation for at least 10 years. Her interview with the Berlin newspaper was about her opposition to President Bushs' plan to deploy a missile defense site in Poland as part of the MDA (missile defense agency) master plan that is described below briefly. Tauscher has introduced a bill in Congress to reduce funding for missile defense, especially money for the Poland project would be defunded. Although she claims she is aware of the world wide threat she says that land based missile defense in Poland is too easy a target and she implies that it would unnecessarily antagonise the Russians. Never mind that one day in the future a missile targeted for the U.S. could be launched from Russia or nearby Iran! Ms. Tauscher says she would prefer a mobile approach to the missile defense plan not the fixed site. If she spent more tome reading about what she plans to oppose she would know that the Plan on the draftboard is a multi-system approach including land based fixed sites, naval based floating AEGEIS weapons system that would be modified to work as part of a missile defense and space satellite laser systems if deemed necessary. Poland is just the first step to building a network of missile defense that would help us to avoid final desperate measures to intercept missiles that are approaching our homeland.It is better to intercept them when they are launched than to try and cut them off at the last moment. It is nice that our Congress and Senate elected "princes" can tour Europe at tax payers expense, but hey should not show their animus for the President and undermine Foreign relations by showing their ignorance to the people they visit. Congresswoman Tauscher said this: "We share the same kind of deep concern about the threats that we see developing, concern about short- and medium-range missile threats coming from the Middle East." Well then why has she introduced the bill described below? "The proposed bill would reduce the funding for missile defense -- especially the money needed to start building silos in Poland. In the bill, what we have done is we have effectively said that we don't want construction to begin. We don't want site preparation to begin. We want engagement on a diplomatic level. So we will slow them down. The current threat is short- and mid-range, I am for protecting against that now. The long-range threat, analysts say, will come out of Iran in 2015." I guess she hasn't considered the possibility of a missile being launched at US from China, North Korea and as I mentioned above Russia. None of these Countries including Iran like the United States, and if we listen to "dummies like the political hack touring Europe on our dime. We will surly be a target later if not sooner. Has this Countries citizens forgotten what happened in Pearl Harbor in 1941? I have copied a short piece from the Raytheon Web Site that summarises the present plan for missile defense. Raytheon is deeply involved in the multi-billion dollar project to develop a comprehensive anti-missile system. "The mission of the BMDS is to defend successfully against missiles of all ranges (short, intermediate, medium, and long) in all phases of flight (boost, midcourse, and terminal). When operational, the BMDS will require many different individual products, systems and technologies that will be based on land, at sea, in the air or in space. All components must be fully networked to assure coordinated operations. The concept of delivering all those capabilities to fulfill the mission is called a “layered” defense. That concept is the foundation of the MDA’s approach to building the BMDS. A layered approach will provide multiple opportunities to destroy a missile and its warhead in any phase of its flight. This approach significantly increases the probability of a successful intercept – and improving the odds is especially critical since attacking missiles may carry weapons of mass destruction." I would suggest Congresswoman Tauscher and her fellow liberals read it before spouting off again! But I Wont hold my breath. http://www.blogger.com/post-edit.g?blogID=24473669&postID=4133598513483068718 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: May 22, 2007 Category: MISSILE DEFENSE TAUSCHER DEMOCRATS PRESIDENT BUSH Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.